Aircraft typically include openings in a fuselage for a plurality of windows. Commercial airplanes, for example, include a plurality of windows within the fuselage for passengers to look through during flight. These windows often employ heavy support structures to secure them to the fuselage. Since minimizing the weight of an aircraft advantageously increases fuel efficiency and the cargo load that can be carried by the aircraft, it would be desirable to utilize a relatively lightweight window assembly.